Letters
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: Letter's that the monster wrote to Dr. Frankenstein at different intervals during the book. Written for a school project in 10th grade.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This was a writing project for my literature class back in my first semester of 10th grade. It's been edited very little since that time.**

* * *

><p><em>My most powerful and mystifying Creator,<em>

_ As I try to make use of these words that humans have invented, my thoughts run wild in my head. Sometimes I feel that my brain and thoughts are a curse to me. Hours upon hours I will sit here, running ideas through my head, with no hope to find answers. Day after day I spend in this lonely hovel that I call a home, and every day I am forced to endure the torture of ignorance, of helplessness, and of a pain deep inside my chest that, judging from the language of my protectors, could only be a "homesickness". _

_ My guardian's have often spoke of a "God", and they pray to him (for they never use the female name) for happiness and success. I, who am hideous beyond repair, and shunned by all manner of living things, send this out to you, if you may be god or another human, so long as you have the power to show me some kindness and redemption. _

_ I came across something interesting yesterday, something that inspired me to write this letter. As I took my daily trips down to a nearby river, for a walk and to collect water, I saw something shiny. I ignored it at first, but my curiosity grew hungrier and hungrier until finally, I knelt beside the trickling water and fished it out. Imagine my surprise when I found a letter, similar to the one I am writing down now. _

_ I place all my hopes into this letter, and with luck the howling of my despair will reach you, whoever it is that made me, and you will come and show mercy on a lost soul. Be not like the other men who have chased and fought me, rise above it and show me kindness and then I might be able to traverse the world without fear!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Victor Frankenstein,_

_ How horrid you must feel, to be reading this letter, written by the hand of your enemy and burden. I expect you are feeling anxious now, checking all the corners of your room, reading this in the company of none, perhaps even suspecting that I am outside your very window. Fear not, I am writing this from far away; where I will not tell you. I have written to you though because of our arrangement._

_ Do not think I could have ever forgotten what you promised me. I know it for a fact that you will complete this task, and you know the price at which you will pay if you fail. I do not expect her immediately, for I can guess that like a regular human, the process of creating me took a long while. However, the longer you wait, the more impatient I will become, and surely you can imagine the atrocious things that could arise. _

_ I do not care for the looks of my future companion, except that she is a monster, like myself. I wish for you to re-create another me, so you may experience all the horror and pain I might have gone through. Remember Frankenstein, you and I have both suffered unfair, unjustified amounts of pain in this cold world. I have promised you that if you fulfill this one wish for me, show me one act of kindness, I would leave the boundaries of man and never again torment you or your race again. Do this for me Frankenstein, and your life will return to the degree of happiness that I have never known._

_ This is as much as I shall write. I will not reveal my whereabouts, but know that I will be keeping a watch on you, and will know if you do not comply with my wishes._

_ ~Your master of suffering_


	3. Chapter 3

_Frankenstein!_

_ I have waited and waited patiently, and yet you still have not made progress with my request. I have allowed you seven months by this time, and yet you remain in the populated cities, exploring museums and chattering with your friend. I have been surviving off of the woods and avoiding, with difficulty, the numerous amounts of humans that have appeared. I have waited, and waited, for what now appears in vain. _

_ Frankenstein! I told you earlier that I would allow you time; time to prepare and time to work on your project, not to idle about in a city full of fiends, wasting the time away. I was lenient at first, and did not write to you for the hope that you were preparing, and for the fear that I would discourage you from your task. But now, after so many long and trialed months, I cannot help but think you have forgotten our agreement. Or, perhaps even worse, you are stalling for something, what, I do not know. The courage to find the police, the hopes that I will disappear—all of these are useless. You created me in your ignorance, and I will not vanish until you have paid me a small gift of kindness. _

_ I am tired of waiting for you Frankenstein. I am weary of waiting in the woods, haunting them, using them as a shield against your kind. Too long have I been alone Victor, too long indeed. But, I am patient, and will allow you to stall for as long as you wish; but I know neither of us can ever be happy with your job hanging over our shoulders, yours heavy with despair and mine in anticipation. _

_ I do not think I need to mention this, but with your friend, Henry, you shall speak of no word of this. I will leave it up to you to decide what the punishment would be. Do not write back; I will be able to tell if this letter was received by you. I wish for no one to be aware of my presence, and you would not know where to send it in any event, just like I, so long ago…_


	4. Chapter 4

_So then, you have decided to face my wrath, my vengeance, everything that you deserve for making this decision and sin. I hope that you are enjoying what little victory you may posses in your head; I warned you what would happen if you broke your oath, your promise to me! Didn't I warn you that if you chose to put me through further torment, then I would make your life as hellish and cruel as mine has been. As hellish and cruel as you, and your entire race has been to me? It does not matter now. Your choice has been made, as has mine. I hope you had your moment of triumph. I assure you that it will be your last._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Victor. Giving chase to me was not the brightest move you could have made. Not only are you, and always have been, weak in constitution, but it is no burden on my shoulders. You shall find it difficult to collect dogs and supplies I would imagine, but if you insist on pursuing this chase, I can gladly comply. My body may not have been built for the cold, but it will surely out last yours in a competition for survival. Remember my creator, and tormentor, you brought this upon yourself._


	6. Chapter 6

_Tell me why, O creator of mine,_

_ Tell me why I feel remorse for Victor Frankenstein, who made my life as miserable as it was. Tell me why, why I consider him not my creator any longer, but only a fellow being who shares my painful and twisted existence._

_ I no longer know what to believe in. I stand here, at the end of the long road that I have followed, and now my thoughts are becoming new and creative. My head is whirling with things I have never thought of before, and I feel exactly the way I was before, when this all started, when I first opened my eyes in that beautiful woods._

_ Frankenstein, if you are reading this, as you surely must be as I wrote this for you, look around. There are no more trees, or rivers, or towns for us here. There is only an endless wasteland of ice, much like where we first met one another. _

_ I feel sorrow in my soul for you Frankenstein, sorrow without a reason. I don't know what to believe anymore. Everything that was ever once dear to us is now gone; my future companion, your beloved, and your friend. What left have we got in the world? _

_ Nothing. I can think of no reason to continue this mad and self-eluding chase. You and I both wish vengeance upon each other, but the fire that is our revenge is the only thing keeping us alive. I know nothing of joy and happiness, so perhaps you can tell me, Frankenstein, if this is all there is to life. Were you not happy at one point, before I came into being? Have we become so blind to the world around us, that all we can think about is destroying one another?_

_ It is too late. I have seen no sight of you these past few days, and my dogs are beginning to die on me. Neither one of us shall ever find happiness again here. Yes, I am searching for you. Here, completely and utterly alone, I think I am starting to understand things that I could not believe with other humans around. _

_ Surely, in our next life, if we escape hell, we will find what we have been looking for. How would you sign a letter?_

_ The Monster_


End file.
